Bandages
by Hiei81
Summary: While going out to get a "Teardrop of the Moon" Mitsuru gets hurt when he saves Mahiru. Mahiru feels guilty and tries to wrap his wound… The key word is "tries." Me own nothin.
1. Lost Love Part One

Summary; While going out to get a "Teardrop of the Moon" Mitsuru gets hurt when he saves Mahiru. Mahiru feels guilty and tries to wrap his wound… The key word is "tries."

Bandages; Chapie one; Lost Love Part One

"MITSURU!" Lightning flashed, rain came down hard, and so did a body. The body of Mahiru Shiraishi.

"Mitsuru! Help!" She arm stretched as she saw Mitsuru dive for her in his Tengu form, his arm also stretched out reaching for her…. He wasn't diving fast enough. She screamed loudly when she hit something besides the ground.

"Hurry! Get her in the car!" She was vegly aware of the voices yelling. She slipped in and out of consciousness at random moments. She couldn't see much, but she could "feel" that she was in danger. Mitsuru wasn't with her….

Mahiru herd a door slam and then she was roughly thrown into what must have been a car. She felt the soft velvet texture of the chair she was laying on. She grumbled as she felt a jump and knew they were moving. Away… from Mitsuru!

"No… Mitsuru! Help me!" Mahiru pushed her self up and looked out the window at the passing scenery. She could see the fight still raging out side. The fight against humans and the Lunar Race.

"….no…." She whispered then passed out.

® ® ® ()()()

Misoka, Nozumo, and Mitsuru were flying in the sky while some members of the Dawn's Venus fired arrows at them. Mitsuru looked every where, but he couldn't find her! He couldn't find Mahiru!

He franticly searched the sky. No. The ground. No. Where the hell was she! He turned back to his human from and dropped out of the sky.

"Mahiru!" He shouted into the night.

"Mahiru! Come on! This isn't funny! Where are you!" He shook his head from side to side.

"…No…." He whispered as he fell to his knees. The rain still falling, soaking him and making his clothes stick to his body. Water ran down his face, hiding the tears he shed.

"…No…"

® ® ® ()()()

Yes, yes I know! SHORT!

But…. Cliffy!

Now you have to come back!


	2. Lost Love Part Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary; While going out to get a "Teardrop of the Moon" Mitsuru gets hurt when he saves Mahiru. Mahiru feels guilty and tries to wrap his wound… The key word is "tries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bandages; Chapie two; Lost Love Part Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess, Princess,

Why do you cry?

In a forest

Painted by the setting sun…

I made a promise

To a demon boy…

That when the full moon

Ascends the sky in ten…

I'll become his bride.

Princess, Princess,

Why do you laugh?

Behind a veil of bamboo blinds,

The minister explains that

He'll hide and protect me,

Just as clouds do the moon in a hazy sky.

Princess, Princess,

Why are you scared?

In the far-off reaches of the highest mountains,

I hear the cry of a demon boy,

That if woman are truly as fickle as the phases of the moon,

Then surely I shall capture and devour her.

® ® ® ()()() Mahiru's POV ® ® ® ()()()

The first thing I was aware of was the pain my body was in. My eyes lids felt so heavy I was surprised I could open them. I looked around the room I was in… Actually it was more like a dungeon, with dark walls made of thick brick. My bed was on was more like just a thin mattress, I only had a sheet as well.

I turned to the side. Yep. Defiantly a dungeon. One side was only thick metal bars from cycling to the cold wooden floor. I stood on my shaky legs was wobbled over to the bars. I placed my hands on the metal and looked out.

There was a long hallway with cells like the one I was currently occupying. I walked back to the mattress, my legs more stable then before. I sighed and sat down, my face in my hands.

'Where's Mitsuru when you need him?' I sighed again. 'Mitsuru! You better come and get me!' I silently screamed, I could feel tears start to run down my face.

&" What the hell you crying for?!"& The tears got caught in my throat.

&"Well?!"&

&"M-M-Mitsuru...?"& Could it be…?

&"Ya. So stop cryin! We'll come for you…. I'm comin for you."& I started crying again.

&"Promise?"&

&"….Promise.."&

&"Ok.."& There was a pregnant silence that stretched for, what felt like, eternity. Mitsuru broke it.

&"Do you have any idea where you are?"& I looked around again.

&"I don't even have a clue if I'm under ground or just a dark hall."&

&"It's alright. We're on our way. I can feel you."&

®®® ()()() Mitsuru's POV ®®® ()()()

She's alive. She's alive! I sighed in relief. I don't know why I was relieved, she's just some silly human girl, but I was. And for once I'm not going to question it. She's alive, that's all that matters.

I could hear the others. They're taking about her. How she's probably dead and that the Lunar Race was dead with her.

"She's not dead." They turned to me.

"Of coarse she is. And we're dead with her." I turned to the once annoyingly energetic werewolf.

"She is not dead… I can talk to her telepathically, remember? I just got finished telling we were on out way to get her." They looked at me in surprise. What? Did they really think I would joke with this matter?

Shaking my head I turned to the door of the restaurant. I don't care what the others thought. As long as Mahiru was alive, nothing else mattered…. Once again I thought nothing of my over protectiveness of the "silly human."

®©

I don't own anything!


	3. Finding Lost Love

YAY!!!! Another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

I own nothin'

Princess, Princess,

Why do you cry?

In a forest

Painted by the setting sun…

I made a promise

To a demon boy…

That when the full moon

Ascends the sky in ten…

I'll become his bride.

Princess, Princess,

Why do you laugh?

Behind a veil of bamboo blinds,

The minister explains that

He'll hide and protect me,

Just as clouds do the moon in a hazy sky.

Princess, Princess,

Why are you scared?

In the far-off reaches of the highest mountains,

I hear the cry of a demon boy,

That if woman are truly as fickle as the phases of the moon,

Then surely I shall capture and devour her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary; While going out to get a "Teardrop of the Moon" Mitsuru gets hurt when he saves Mahiru. Mahiru feels guilty and tries to wrap his wound… The key word is "tries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bandages: Chapie Three: Finding the Lost Love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Days Later

Mitsuru looked out the window at the passing landscapes. He heard the others talking, felt the leather seat under him, but wasn't there. His mind was with Mahiru, keeping her company and making sure no one hurt her. So far, noting has happened. But she WAS scared. Terrified actually, but she tried not to show it.

&"We're almost there… I can follow you life signal because of this connection."& He could practically feel her smile.

&"Please, Mitsuru! Get here quickly! I don't know what's happening, but it's scary."& She was close.

"Turn on the next right." Mitsuru instructed Akira, the driver. The werewolf did as he was told, not even questioning the Tengu. At the end of the street was a large Japanese style house. Parking the van the closest he could get it Akira got out and circled the van to open the sliding door. Misoka and Nozumo got out and so did Mitsuru. They looked at each other and transformed.

Misoka turned to Akira. "You stay here incase we need to leave via car." The werewolf nodded and drove off. Mitsuru growled and shot his hand skyward. "Wind! You are my blood! Come to me!" A mini tornado spun around him and lifted the Tengu up and placed him on the roof of the house.

Sighing, Mitsuru ripped into the roof. He felt the pieces of wood crumble under his giant claws. Jumping down into the room below he gazed around the shadows and found nothing. Growling louder he ripped into the floor until he came upon the third room. this was unlike the other rooms. This one had cement walls and bars. This one held Mahiru.

&"Mahiru... Mahiru where are you?"& He heard a gasp come from his left and turned to see a rumbled human.

"Mitsuru!" Tears ran down her checks from her blood shot eyes. A smile lit her dirty face and the tengu's heart skipped a beat. How he had missed her face.

Without even a thought Mitsuru called upon his wind and got her out of the dungeon. They heard commotion coming from the side of the house and went to investigate and look for their comrades. Mahiru clung to Mitsuru like her life depended on it, and dug her face into his neck.

'I missed him so much.'

The commotion was the Luner Race facing off against the sorceress, again. The one with the long blond hair was the one to spot them first. "H-hay! Hay guys! The tengu's got the girl!" That got the attention of everyone else. The blond one narrowed his eyes as Mitsuru and aimed his arrow. Within a second said arrow was flying thru the air. Gliding with only a whistle.

A cry of pain and shock frightened Mahiru and she looked around to try to find the source. It was then she saw the blood gushing from Mitsuru's side. "No! Mitsuru!" The Tengu growled and was about to attack back, but stopped. He looked down and met the humans blue eyes and sighed. Slowly, the large body in the sky turned and flew away.


	4. Fin

Sooooooooooo sorry. So very sorry! I have no excuse. The only thing I can say is that my computer refused to turn on and now I can't get to my files.

I don't own anything.

If you don't like lemons then don't read….. And I mean, really? It was obviously going to be a lemon anyway. You should have known just from the M.

Let us begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary; While going out to get a "Teardrop of the Moon" Mitsuru gets hurt when he saves Mahiru. Mahiru feels guilty and tries to wrap his wound… The key word is "tries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bandages: Chapie Four: Fin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A frustrated Mitsuru sat on a overly fluffy couch, clenching his side and glaring at the human in front of him. "I told you, it's nothing! Just leave it!" When she shook her head the Tengu growled louder. "You got hurt protecting me. I want to repay you Mitsuru, why can't I?" Having nothing to say to such words Mitsuru grumbled and turned his glare to a stain in the rug.

"....... Please?" Mahiru had cleaned up first thing when she got back to the restaurant. Never in her life had she gone a day without a shower, and she felt so dirty in that dungeon. With a overdramatic sigh of regret, Mitsuru reluctantly nodded his head and raised his eyes to her level.

Happy at finally getting her way, Mahiru jumped up and clapped. " Ok... Wait right here and I'll get the bandages." She ran up the stairs and quickly went thru the cabinets in the bathroom to find the tape bandages.

As she skipped back to the hurt Tango Mahiru went thru the thoughts that had sprouted in her head when she had been captured. At first, even with herself in danger, all the reincarnated princess could do was think about not seeing her Tango again. It broke her heart. It was then she realized that she loved him.

Yes, it took a while, but Mahiru finally understood the tightening in her chest when ever she saw in was love. A love that was born quickly in the chaos of the lunar races struggle for the crystals. Even though they were but teenagers, because of the adult reasoning one must use in their situations they all grew up very quickly.

Mahiru knew Mitsuru might not feel the same way. After all, didn't he, himself, state that he hated humans? However, she was never one to let her doubt and fear overwhelm her.

Mitsuru was still sitting in the same spot when she came back down the stairs. She sat next to him, only vaguely aware that he flinched and scooted away. "Take off your shirt." When the Tengu hesitated she glared until he sighed and complied.

And Mahiru lost all thought. Who would have known a eighteen year-old could have a body like that? He was slim and lethal, with defined muscles. His jeans rode his hips lose, giving enough room for her to view the green hairs then lead from his navel to the edge of the jeans.

Blushing, she made herself look at the wound on his side. It wasn't as bad as she originally thought, only bleeding a little and not gushing. Steeling herself against what his body did to her, Mahiru began putting on disinfectant.

Mitsuru should have known better. What was he thinking letting her put her hands on him? It was bad enough that every time she came near his traitorous heart jumped in his chest. Now her tiny, frail hands were making circular motions on his very sensitive side.

His body tightened, especially in one specific spot.

"Wow. You're really tense." Her words didn't help any. Jumping away, he didn't calculate that she was leaning on him. Mahiru fell on top of the sweating Tengu with a "Umph!"

There was a stunned silence where both teenagers looked surprised into the others eyes. Mitsuru could feel every inch of her on top of him. Her soft body cushioning his own. Her perk breast pressed into his muscled chest, her stomach into his. His hips cradled hers, so she could feel his erection pressing into her stomach.

Her blush spread down her neck, but she didn't move. His hands had gone to her upper arms, holding her there without knowing it. Their legs twined together.

"Mitsuru…" He could feel her breath when she spoke his name. It was soft against his skin. His erection twitched, she felt it. Mahiru's blush darkened.

Seeing that Mitsuru knew the battle was over. Groaning, he leaned forward and caught her lips with his. They were both inexperienced, and she had been startled, so it was a short kiss. When his head lifted, they looked in each others eyes silently.

"Mahiru…" She was still blushing, but the blond smiled and caressed up his arm. That sent shivers down the Tengu's spine and goose bumps briefly moved over his skin. Mitsuru moaned and, ignoring his wound, grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and made his way toward his room.

Her blue eyes widened as her view changed to looking at his ass. "Mitsuru!" The Tengu grinned, but didn't say anything. The door slammed with a gentle push of the wind. He dropped his little bundle on his twin bed. She bounced and almost fell off, but caught herself at the last second.

Mitsuru pulled his shirt over his head and un-buttoned his jeans. He left the pants on and crawled on the bed. He leaned down again and took her lips in a more practiced kiss. Nothing mattered but feeling the heat spread.

Mahiru moaned and stopped fighting what she knew was going to happen. His hands slowly pushed up her shirt, making sure she didn't feel it until his hand covered her breasts over the bra. He growled and transformed his hand slightly and cut the offending cloth away, along with her shirt.

His hand went back to normal when she gasped and moved to cover herself. Mitsuru grunted and grabbed bother her hands and held them above her head. His dark eyes glittered in humor, but he didn't smile. "Ah ah ah." His other hand caressed up her rib cage and cupped her breast again.

Heat jumped from that spot and Mahiru arched her back with a moan. That felt so good. "Mitsuru…" The Tengu leaned down and studied the rose colored tips. They puckered and he groaned. He dipped his head and sucked one in. Mahiru screamed.

Wincing, Mitsuru backed away. Mahiru blushed and pushed herself up. "S-sorry." He shook his head hard, trying to get the ringing out of his ears. When she blushed in embarrassment and not in pleasure, Mitsuru grabbed her pants and pulled them off with her panties. She gave a startled squeak, but Mitsuru was on her before she could cover up again.

His body was hard and warm on top of hers. Her hands gripped his upper arms and went soft at the feeling of the muscles there. He might be slender, but underneath the clothes he was all hard rock. Speaking of hard… his erection was pressing into her inner thigh.

He nipped at her neck and got her attention. His eyes were curious, but he didn't ask anything, just leaned down and licked where he had nipped. Mahiru's arms came up to wrap around his neck. She pulled and he kissed her again.

She felt his shift, but ignored it until she felt his blunt head at her opening. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. The pressure built up , but pain was starting to make itself known. Tears ran down her blue eyes, but she didn't want to stop so she closed them.

Mitsuru paused on op of her. He watched her for a moment then reached his hand down and flicked her clit. Pleasure swamped her and she screamed again. When she did, Mitsuru pushed the rest of the way in, breaking her hymen and surging all the way to the hilt.

When Mahiru became aware of herself again, she was full in a way she had never been before. It was amazing the pleasure and heat that surrounded her. Her nails bit into Mitsuru's back, drawing blood. Neither noticed. When he shifted to pull Mahiru have a moan in protest that turned into a yelp when the Tengu pumped his hips and filled her again.

Sweat beaded from their bodies. Legs tangled. They were a mess, but neither cared at the moment. Actually, neither of them even noticed. The only thing in existence was the two of them. Mitsuru pumped again. Mahiru unwrapped her arms and gripped the sheets under her.

The pressure kept building and building until Mahiru screamed and Mitsuru gave a grunt as they both went over the edge.

Mitsuru fell to Mahiru;s side and they both lay there panting. Blue eyes looked over and locked with the Tengu's.

"I love you." Mitsuru didn't smile, he didn't soften, but he did lead forward and placed his forehead against hers. His hand came up and caressed her from temple to chin. He didn't say anything, but she saw what she needed in his eyes. They were full of affection and love.

-------------------

Done! Finally! Finished, completed! Thank you very much.

The lemon could have been better, but I was determined to finish anyway. Eh.

-Hiei81


End file.
